La noche
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: La noche. Fic que participa para el reto "Primum" Palabra: Noche.


La noche.

El único momento en el día en que se miraban sin rodeos, bajaban la guardia y dejaban que sus manos hablaran por ellos. Fue así desde que comenzó.

Desde aquella noche en que ella, asustada por la tormenta, fue descubierta en un rincón de la sala común sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, bañada en lágrimas, con la cicatriz que dictaba _Sangresucia_ en su brazo descubierta.

No hicieron falta palabras. Sentían el mismo miedo cada vez que el sol se oponía dejándolos envueltos en una oscuridad fría y desesperante. Aquel miedo de volver a ver como miles de cuerpos caían muertos a sus pies, como su mundo se derrumba frente a sus ojos, y todo aquello que creyeron se veía confrontado.

–_Sangresucia_…– murmuró él acercándose, ella lo miró sin siquiera importarle que sus ojos aún se encontraran inundados en lágrimas. No trató de ocultar su estado. No allí.

Ese era el único momento que tenía para dejar salir a flote sus miedos.

_Su único momento._

Draco caminó hasta ella. Sus pies estaban descalzos y su cuerpo vestido con un conjunto de pijama negra de seda. _Negra. _

_Como casi todo lo que él usaba. Como la marca en sus brazos. Como solía tener el alma. _

_Negra._

Hermione limpió las lágrimas cuando cayeron por sus mejillas, pero no se molestó en moverse, aunque aún no despegaba los ojos de su compañero.

Jamás nadie la había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Y no lo importó. ¿Por qué importarle? También ella lo descubrir alguna vez con la guardia baja, desesperado y sin saber que hacer. Aún no tiene claro los motivos, pero sabe que está relacionado con la guerra.

Él se acercó a su cuerpo y se sentó en el alfeizar, justo donde ella se encontraba.

Un relámpago la sobresaltó y su cuerpo se comprimió aún más, enroscando los dedos de sus pies y de sus manos, escondió su cabeza en las rodillas, sus piernas estaban flexionadas como si trataran de estamparse a su pecho.

Draco sonrió con amargura para sí mismo. Recordó la noche en que los torturaron en la Mansión Malfoy frente a sus ojos.

Las nauseas que lo embargaron y las ganas de matar a su tía. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero cuando la vio estremecerse en el suelo, el nudo que cerró su garganta lo torturo durante meses.

Y estaba seguro de que ella lo había notado. Algo en sus ojos grises había cambiado.

No con el mundo. No con su tía.

_Con ella._

Algo, pasaba cada vez que sus ojos se centraban en los de ella. Y sentía ese calor interno y ese mareo inexplicable.

–Te asustan las tormentas…

_Estúpido._

_Imbécil_

_¡Ciego!_

_¡Por supuesto que le asustan! ¡No va a estar así por nada!_

Hermione lo miró curiosa y notó sus ojos hundidos y las ojeras bajo estos.

–Tampoco puedes dormir, me doy cuenta.

Casi sonrió.

_Casi._

Ella no era una chica que le habría atraído. No era como las que solían pasarse por sus sábanas no más de una noche.

Ella no era como esas.

Y era la diferencia lo que lo intrigaba. Lo que lo hipnotizaba.

Era ella, con su montón de libros junto a largos pergaminos, con su sonrisa y su perdón para cada criatura. Y Merlín… él quería un poco de eso.

Un poco de su perdón, de sus sonrisas.

_¿Un poco?_

No… él quería mucho. Lo quería todo. La piel se le erizaba cuando la olía.

Nunca pensó llegar a ser tan débil. Tan vulnerable.

Y sentirse tan valiente, casi completo. Sólo necesitaba probar sus labios, acariciar su piel y quizá se sentiría como antes. Pero en el fondo, no quería sentirse como antes, quería seguir dependiendo de sus horarios, de sus opiniones, de sus rondas, de que ambos fuesen premios anuales.

–Granger…– volvió a llamar y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. El estómago sele contrajo.

Sus labios. Sus malditos labios iluminados por la luna y rojizos por su bendita costumbre de morderlos.

Ella estaba mirando los de él. Estaba mirándole los labios, Draco sintió el corazón golpearle doloroso en el pecho. Estaban demasiado cerca. No era sano mentalmente.

Una de sus manos viajó involuntariamente por su brazo y subió hasta llegar a su cuello, Hermione lo observo bajar aún más su rostro y subir la otra mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con una dulzura que los sorprendió a ambos.

Hermione acercó aún más sus rostros y él, sin poder evitarlo, la tomó de la cintura levantándolos a ambos y la besó.

Fue fuego.

Deseo.

Ardía…

Hundió sus dedos temblorosos en la cintura de la chica y las rodillas le temblaron. Hermione estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Draco la recostó sobre la mullida alfombra, y ella pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico.

Gemidos, mordiscos, saliva y pasión… Él sabía a ángeles y ella a luz.

Jamás, ninguno, había dado un beso como ese. Jamás Draco deseó tanto hundirse en un cuerpo, y ella eliminó cada prejuicio, cada dilema, cada insulto y lo dejó entrar.

Y fue lo más hermoso que jamás pudieron vivir.

Juntos, refugiados en el cuerpo del otro, en esa tormenta que los dejaba desnudos, en cuerpo y alma. Descubiertos bajó un manto de infinita calma.

Desde aquella noche se volvieron leyenda.

Jamás dejaron que una sola se les escapara. Y podían durar horas enteras, abrazados, piel contra piel. A veces eran lágrimas, otras veces palabras. Draco nunca pensó que una mujer llegaría a saber su niñez, sus miedos y sus deseos por su boca.

Hermione solía descansar boca abajo, y él se encargaba de que la sábana sólo cubriese desde la cadera hasta sus pies. Porque ella era suya por el resto de la noche.

Sus dedos se adueñaban de la línea de su columna y sus labios de los de ella. Jamás permitió que durmiera en su habitación de nuevo. La necesitaba también para eso.

Hermione le acariciaba el cabello hasta lograr dormirlo y él murmuraba las últimas palabras que le dijeron sus padres cada año antes de partir al colegio.

Era una especie de autocompasión, quería creer que sus padres lo querían, que el vacío de su alma no se debía a ellos. Y Hermione no lo contradecía, porque él necesitaba creerlo, necesitaba sentirse querido aunque en el fondo, supiera que sólo ella velaba sus sueños.

Que sólo ella besaba sus labios hasta que ambos eran vencidos por el cansancio.

Las tormentas no volvieron a ser amenaza para su estado emocional.

La noche se había convertido en un testigo de su profunda pasión, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de la unificación de su alma. De todo lo que conocían y conocerían.

De un futuro impredecible, pero que prometía tantas cosas, tantos besos y tantas promesas que las apalabras no les alcanzaban, los gemidos que rezonaban cada vez que hacían el aor era su lenguaje.

No sabían que futuro les esperaba, si sería difícil o voraz. Pero si lograron superar el miedo al pasado, podían hacerlo juntos.

Podían tener un pedacito de cielo con ellos.

De cielo nocturno. De estrellas y lunas.

Y de todo aquello que para ellos era sagrado.


End file.
